I Warned You
by CoffeeIsMyKryptonite
Summary: When Rachel moves in with Quinn despite prior warning, she gets way more than she bargained for. Contains g!p.
1. Chapter 1

When Blaine warned her about taking the extra room in Quinn's apartment, she'd told him to stop being so dramatic. It was so conveniently located in Upper East Side, Manhattan, smack dab in the middle of New York University and Columbia University, so spacious, and felt so homey, she couldn't turn it down.

Many called it a coincidence -Rachel called it fate- that after she had decided to return to school after leaving NYADA she'd come across Quinn who was trying her hand at a different ivy league, claiming that New Haven just didn't have that spark and flare New York did.

Rachel could hardly argue with that logic.

So, after discovering that her old, blonde friend was forgoing dorm life and renting out a two bedroom apartment via Blaine, she did not hesitate to offer herself up as a roommate.

Surely, their history would make the situation ideal, she had convinced herself. She knew Quinn was clean, and although she ate like a caveman, the ex-cheerio was far more considerate of others than many of the other people she had roomed herself with in the past.

Or so she had believed.

Quinn, of course, happily agreed to let her move in, citing the extra income would definitely help. But, it wasn't without her own warnings. Rachel was expecting it when the girl mentioned that she liked her privacy, and would in return respect Rachel's. Since knowing her, Quinn had always come off a little reserved, if not shy.

The warning she had not fully expected was the blonde mentioning that she had company _often_. It was the way her eyes widened and lips curled around the word "often" that had confused Rachel. Quinn had elaborated that it wasn't a large quantity of people, it more often than not being the same visitor.

Rachel had likened the explanation up to the aloof girl having a boyfriend that came over frequently. The idea hadn't deterred her one bit and she happily took the room, throwing in her own warnings of bedtime rituals and a tendency to stock the fridge with vegan-friendly alternatives.

What Rachel had not expected was to find Santana Lopez lazily lounging on the coach, tuned into _The Bad Girl's Club, _on her move-in day as she moved her stuff into the apartment. She hadn't seen the girl since graduation. The last she'd heard about her was that she was in Louisville stuck in a cheerleading skirt she hated, with girls she couldn't stand and a coach that made her miss Sue Sylvester. The update –though unwarranted as she had not asked for it- had come from Tina who had apparently made it a habit to 'not-stalk' all of them. "It's just keeping up with old friends" she had claimed.

The fiery girl had barely acknowledged her when she came in, throwing a quick "hey" at her without actually looking away from the TV. The girl was clearly not as shocked by her presence as Rachel had been of hers.

When Quinn emerged from the back of the apartment, she gave Rachel a winning smile and hug welcoming her "home" before excusing herself to grab the rest of Rachel's bags from outside. She had apparently felt no need to explain the very confusing presence of their former gleemate.

And as the two of them finished bringing the bags in, Santana never once offered to help. In fact, the girl didn't seem to have moved at all except to readjust herself on the coach.

_Some things never change, I guess. _

Before Rachel could finally make her confusion known, Quinn and Santana were heading out the door, the former explaining they had plans and would be back later. So, Rachel was left alone to unpack her room and dwindle in her own curiosity. She briefly considered asking Blaine about Santana, but figured the boy would be just as clueless about it as she was.

* * *

It was three nothing-out-of-the-ordinary days before Rachel's curiosity was finally sated.

She and Quinn were starting to get into a routine, having the entire weekend to get used to each other's presence. Rachel found that Quinn wasn't as quiet as she had previously believed. The blonde was actually very willing to open up to her. Rachel learned all about how Quinn had felt suffocated and alone at Yale until she'd finally gotten the courage to apply somewhere else. She also learned that Quinn worked at a local bookstore just a few blocks down, and was surprised to hear that McKinley's 'young Sue Sylvester' was as big a book nerd as she herself was a musical geek.

Finding out her new roomie was also working quelled Rachel's curiosity about where she had been the past three days. Though she was home during the mornings, she frequently left midday and didn't return until the sun had set. On the second day she hadn't come home at all. Rachel figured she'd stayed with the "boyfriend" she still had yet to meet.

Rachel, for her part, was more than happy to tell of her own misadventures to a willing ear. She told Quinn all about dropping out of NYADA, living with Kurt and Blaine, not living with Kurt and Blaine, dating a gigolo, and finally deciding to give school a second chance. When Quinn took none of the opportunities provided to ridicule her, Rachel couldn't help but feel like their relationship was changing for the better.

Santana did not come up, nor had Rachel seen her since that first day.

On the fourth day, Rachel had been at NYU to finalize her schedule and classes, before making a pit stop at the Starbucks a block from the apartment –one of the other conveniences she'd come to love- and walking home.

If she hadn't had a death grip on her coffee, it would've ended up all over her Lahaie Oxfords. Although her drink had not dropped, her jaw did as she stood in the doorway gapping at a shirtless Santana straddling who she could only assume was her roommate on the very coach she had lounged in the day she moved in.

As the girl's continued to eat away at each other's faces, either too distracted to have heard the door or choosing to ignore it, Rachel didn't know if she should leave while they all still had a chance to preserve their dignity or take this as the opportunity to appease her curiosity.

Deciding on the latter -if they were going to live together _this _had to be explained- she closed the door behind her and cleared her throat, alerting the preoccupied girls to her presence.

If the two were as shocked at being discovered as she was at discovering them, they didn't show it.

Santana simply slid out of the girl's lap, not before huffing her obvious annoyance at being interrupted, and averted her attention to a slightly-less-but-still-gaping Rachel. Eyes focused on Santana –and trying her best to avoid the girl's bra-clad chest- Rachel missed the way Quinn discretely grabbed Santana's missing shirt and placed it in her own lap.

There was silence as Rachel looked back and forth between the girls expecting some kind of explanation, but only received blank stares.

"What is this?" Rachel finally broke the silence.

"This" Santana spoke motioning between herself and Quinn, "is called sex. And you are, what we might call a cockblock." The girl smirked until Quinn pinched her arm for being rude. Rachel noted that Quinn did nothing to deny the claims, however.

Rachel sputtered on her words as she attempted to make sense of it all. "But-how-wha-whe-"

"English Berry."

"Santana what are you even doing here? I thought you were in Kentucky." Rachel finally got out.

"First of all, _was_." Santana started, "I hated it there." So Tina had been right. "Second of all, I _was _trying to get my mack on with my girl before her annoying roommate came home. See how that turned out." Santana finished with an eyeroll.

"Santana, please be nice." Quinn spoke up for the first time, sending a glare to the girl that had just laid claims on her.

"Wait, your girl? As in your _girlfriend_?" Rachel couldn't keep the shock out of her voice if she tried.

"Yup, my _girlfriend." _Santana repeated, mocking the songstress' voice, "As in heed-over-heels, spoils me rotten, tapping-that-every night girlfriend." She pulled the blonde towards her, nibbling on her ear as she finished, Quinn incapable of doing anything but blush and squirm under her girlfriend's ministrations.

Rachel still found she couldn't wrap her head around the whole thing, despite the proof sitting right under her nose. "I don't understand Quinn, why not just tell me? I wouldn't have had a problem with it. I might have been a bit caught off guard, but accepting nonetheless." Rachel was sure Quinn hiding her relationship was what bothered her the most about the situation. Aside from the fact that Santana still hadn't managed to put on a shirt and seemed determined to pick up where they had left off as she continued nipping the blonde's ear.

At her question, Quinn just looked confused. And then she chuckled a bit. "Sorry Rachel. I wasn't trying to hide it from you. I thought you knew."

They'd spent the next few minutes going over why Quinn had assumed there was no need to make a formal announcement about her and Santana, ranging from the fact that Santana was here the day she moved in to the fact that _everyone_ knew, including both Kurt and Blaine.

The conversation only lasted a couple more minutes before Santana got frustrated with Rachel distracting Quinn from the hot kisses she started trailing down her neck and pulled her girlfriend to her room where they presumably finished what Rachel had interrupted.

* * *

It was another week and Rachel getting used to seeing Santana around the apartment when Rachel found out there was a lot more to Quinn that she didn't know than just her love life.

She had been on the phone with Kurt who had informed her of yet another glee reunion at McKinley. Excited at the prospect of seeing all of her fellow gleeks once more, she decided to spread the joy to her roommate. Noting the crack in the bedroom door and just a little distracted by her friend's squealing into her ear, she didn't bother with knocking.

It was a decision everyone in the room soon came to regret.

Worst case scenario, Rachel thought she'd walk in on the two making out again, but it had yet to happen. She was confident Quinn was being considerate and stopping their _activities_ when Rachel was present.

What she found on the other side of the door was far from her worst case scenario.

She could have never guessed she would find Quinn sitting at the edge of her bed, head thrown back, pants around her ankles, with Santana crouched between her knees, lips puckered around an appendage she was _pretty _sure Quinn wasn't supposed to have.

Unlike when she had discovered them on the coach, she couldn't keep the objects from falling out of her hand. It was the thump of the phone hitting the floor that alerted the girls of Rachel's presence.

Unlike when they were discovered on the coach, their reaction was immediate. Santana immediately pulled away from her girlfriend's crotch as Quinn pulled up her pants, panicking. Rachel covered her eyes as she began profusely apologizing for barging in, all but running out of the room, as Santana discretely wiped her mouth.

She never got to finish her conversation with Kurt.

It was an entire four days before Quinn came back to the apartment. She assumed the obviously distraught blonde was staying with Santana. Where that was, she still wasn't sure. With school starting the next week, Rachel had thrown herself into preparing for her classes to distract her from the situation at hand.

When Quinn did come back, Santana glued to her side, they tripped and stumbled their way through a conversation that was more awkward than the one she'd had with her dads about the 'birds and bees' and sometimes the 'bees and bees.'

Despite the obvious discomfort of everyone present, including, surprisingly, Santana -apparently, the girl did have _some_ modesty; getting caught blowing her girlfriend by said girlfriend's weird roommate slash former thorn-in-her side had clearly not been on her bucket list- they'd gotten through the conversation with Quinn feeling more comfortable telling Rachel about her condition and Rachel having a new found respect of personal boundaries.

Though she'd never admit it, she also had a new found respect for Santana. The usually cold-hearted girl hadn't left Quinn's side once the entire night and offered comfort whenever it seemed to get too much for the perturbed blonde.

It grew a tad bit more when she ran into the ex-cheerleader in her Music Theory class her first week of school. (It was a little overshadowed by the irritation Rachel felt when Santana had decided to pretend she didn't know her.)

For a while, Rachel believed that the worst was behind them and despite the circumstances, she and Quinn and even Santana had grown a little closer.

* * *

They were going on their third month of the semester when Rachel finally figured out the meaning behind Blaine's initial warning.

She supposed Quinn was now more comfortable around her, which she was sure she was happy about, because she was now witnessing more of her roommate than she ever cared to.

The first time it happened, she had come back from a run, Barbara Streisand blaring through her headphones. It was only when she removed the headphones did she get her first earful of Santana.

"Oh god, Q! Don't stop, please! Ahh, fuck, Quinn, baby, right there!"

Rachel had almost broken the earbuds with the force she used to get them back in her ears. However, no matter how loud Barbara screamed in her ears, in the back of her head Santana seemed to be screaming louder.

The second time it happened, Rachel had been on a date with Seth, a guy she'd met in her dancing class. After having been exclusive for the better part of three weeks, Rachel was confident that the date would end at his place. She was sure to inform Quinn of her intentions, despite how unwilling her roommate was to hear about her sexlife.

When the date came to an unexpected end after the boy had made the mistake of declaring that 'The Sound of Music' was a much better play than 'Wicked' Rachel found herself heading back to her apartment. She'd give him another chance, but there's was no way she could sleep with him that night after the total lack of respect he had showed theater.

What she found when she got home shouldn't have surprised her. But, it did.

Finding a panting Santana on the carpet, propped on her hands and knees, with a grunting Quinn thrusting behind her was far from what she wanted to see when she got home, especially with the way her own plans had turned out.

To make matters worse, Quinn, in an attempt to escape yet another embarrassing situation, moved forward out of instinct when she should have moved back. The unexpected –and hard- thrust had pushed the moaning brunette over the edge.

Rachel would forever have Santana's 'O' face engraved in her mind.

It was laundry day that became the straw that broke the camel's back.

Rachel and Quinn had split up most of the household chores, including the laundry which they would switch off weekly. Considering it was Quinn's week, when Rachel needed a fresh towel so she could start her nightly face routine, she assumed Quinn had yet to pull from the dryer and opted to just grab one for herself.

She was right. Quinn hadn't pulled them. But even if Rachel wanted to, she wouldn't be able to either.

Not while Santana sat on top, legs spread wide with Quinn's face buried deep in-between. Rachel was, yet again, witness to Santana's –very loud- moans. It became a two-for-one when Santana came only a few seconds later.

That night she heard Santana's voice reach octaves she'd never reached in glee when Quinn didn't come back up.

When Rachel called Blaine to accuse him of being the worst for letting her move in with Quinn, the former Warbler laughed at her.

"I warned you, Rachel."


	2. Cold Hearted Snake

**Guess who's back? Back again? Shady's back. Tell a friend.**

* * *

Besides Santana, Rachel's roommate had never brought company to their shared home. Sometimes, it makes Rachel feel a little guilty about how many people she often brings over. Though, more often than not, her company consists solely of Blaine and Kurt, sometimes friends she'd made in her classes came to visit. The last guy she'd dated had come over so frequently, he'd gotten quite comfortable in the modest apartment. Even her dads had made a few trips to their home while the Fabrays had yet to step a foot inside.

Moral of the story, with as many people as Rachel has running through the place, she can't help but feel bad that Quinn consistently has to deal with it while she herself only has to deal with Santana.

Although, to be fair, Santana is probably more of a handful than everyone else combined. Especially when Quinn isn't home and she has to deal with Santana alone.

Though Rachel would call it an ironic turn of events, Quinn's seeming lack of friends makes her worry. She wonders if Quinn bothered to keep in contact with their old Glee friends after graduation. Rachel is still good friends with Blaine, Kurt, Sam and Finn and makes sure to stay in constant contact with Mr. Shue and the rest of the Gleeks.

Although, when she considers it, Quinn isn't fortunate enough to have her closest friends from Lima living in the same city. Mercedes is doing great things in Los Angeles, Sam firmly attached at her hip trying to figure out how to make money with just his abs. Brittany is, and she still has no idea how, doing revolutionary things at MIT. After bumming it up with Mercedes and Sam for awhile, Puck finally enlisted in the Army Reserve and, last she'd heard, was stationed somewhere in Oregon.

All the updates came from snippets of conversations Rachel had overheard the couple having. Considering Quinn has always liked her circle small, Rachel can't think of anyone else that the blonde is very fond of that would be close by. In fact, Rachel was a little surprised that her roommate had gotten on so well with Kurt and Blaine when they'd first hung out. Even Santana hadn't seemed _**that**_ irritated with their company. Well, until they had, of course, started singing. It kind of makes sense, though, considering Blaine and Quinn had more or less stayed in contact while in the same city. After all, he knew about Quinn and Santana's relationship status as well had, as any good friend should, warned her about actually moving in with Quinn.

However, other than the times that they'd all hung out with Kurt and Blaine, Rachel has never seen Quinn hanging out with anyone that isn't Santana Lopez.

It isn't that she not happy for her blonde roommate's relationship. When they aren't going at it like animals, one could actually believe they are cute together.

She's just a little concerned. It can't be healthy that the only form of consistent human contact Quinn has is her girlfriend and roommate. She and Santana don't even go to the same school as Quinn; there's an entire campus of people that Quinn is just ignoring!

And the same definitely can _not_ be said for the fiery brunette she often finds in her apartment.

Throughout campus, Rachel has seen Santana hanging out with all kinds of people. Sometimes classmates they share, sometimes people she's never seen before, sometimes even professors. When it comes to networking, the girl definitely knows what she is doing. More often than not though, she sees Santana with a short, caramel skinned, brunette who she had briefly been introduced to; Santana's _actual_ roommate. In the brief moment they had met, brief because Santana had been trying to shoo her away as quickly as possible "_I don't want you to get your Berry crazy all over her. I HAVE to live with her," _Rachel could sense that she and her old tormentor were good friends. The girl is quite beautiful, possesses a devilish charm, and from the way she had responded to Santana's comment with "_I've been crazy for as long as I can remember, so no worries there" _with the most austere expression, Rachel could tell they probably share a twisted sense of humor.

_Match made in heaven. _She'd thought as the duo had walked away from her.

As much as she's seen the girl on campus, Santana has never actually brought the girl to their apartment. Which, she guesses, makes sense considering Santana doesn't actually live with them.

Sometimes she actually forgets.

She wonders if Quinn has ever met Santana's devious roommate. Assuming Quinn stays with her girlfriend on the days she doesn't come home, Rachel can only assume that she has.

And now she is wondering if they get along at all. Quinn has never mentioned her, so…that could mean just about anything.

As a roommate and a friend, Rachel wants nothing more than for the blonde to be happy, both in her relationship and out of it.

So when she arrives home after a late lunch with Kurt one day and sees a head of flaming red hair that obviously doesn't belong to the girl she is accustomed to finding on her couch, she is both confused and excited.

The unidentified guest doesn't seem to notice her presence as she continues to animatedly bob her head to whatever music is playing in her ears.

She can only catch a glimpse of the girl's face as she keeps bobbing and weaving, but she can tell that the girl's quite pretty; she looks almost dollish.

Before she can finish creeping on the unsuspecting visitor, her not-so-lonely-anymore roommate appears, two mugs in hand.

"Hey Rach." The blonde greets, sipping from one of the mugs as she sits next to her still unidentified company, placing the extra mug on the table.

"Good afternoon, Quinn." Rachel responds tightly, hoping that Quinn would get the hint and perform introductions. When the blonde begins to dig around in her backpack instead, Rachel decides that, as always, common courtesy would be left to her.

She coughs a few times to get the attention of her audience; when neither girl acknowledges her she opts for a growl.

Finally catching her roommate's attention, Quinn looks away from her backpack and at Rachel. When Rachel quickly averts her eyes to the redhead, Quinn seems to get the message. She softly elbows the girl next to her who immediately snatches the earbuds from her ears, looking up to notice Rachel for the first time.

Not missing a beat, flashing a thousand-watt smile, Rachel immediately jumps into introductions.

"Hello! I don't mean to interrupt, I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Rachel Barbara Berry. Future Broadway star. Quinn's best friend and roommate," She decidedly ignores the way Quinn's eyes squint at her as she reaches out her hand for the redhead to grab.

"Hi!" comes the over enthusiastic greeting she totally isn't expecting. The bone crushing hug she is suddenly enveloped in she expects even less. For some reason, the weird girl wrapped around her smells oddly like cotton candy.

"I'm Cat!" the bubbly girl announces as she finally lets go. "I'm Quinn's friend, too!" she giggles as she goes back to sit on the couch with her blonde friend who, Rachel notices, has more or less ignored the weird introductions in front of her.

Rachel, for her part, can't really wrap her head around how this is the friend Quinn has chosen to have. She seems nice but much too perky for someone like Quinn. She is extremely aware of how irritating her roommate sometimes finds her to be, so she can't imagine that Quinn could put up with such a bright personality for very long. It's why she and Santana seem to go together so effortlessly. Neither of them are particularly rays of sunshine.

"It's nice to meet you...Cat." Rachel smiles down at the girl who swaying back and forth on the couch, casually bumping into Quinn's shoulder, who just continues to ignore them.

"Nice to meet you, too Rachel! You know, my brother once had a puppet named Rachel."

"Oh?" that one throws her for a loop.

"Yeah. It was made from one of his old gym socks. He used to make it do things..." Cat trails off.

"What kinds of things…?" Rachel hesitantly asks. She's just a bit disturbed that there is a sock puppet out there bearing her name.

"Naughty things." Cat whisperes.

Rachel blinks owlishly at the girl who has now opted to paying attention to her phone rather than elaborate on that story.

Rachel is brought back from her trance when Quinn's phone rings. She recognizes the _Amy Winehouse_ ringtone as a tell-tell sign that the devil is calling.

"I'm uhh, I'm going to take this outside." Quinn says after answering, mildly blushing, as she quickly excuses herself from the apartment. "I'll be right back!" she shouts behind her, probably more towards her guests than her roommate.

Well that's odd.

Never since they've lived together has Quinn ever taken a conversation with Santana outside. And she would know because often times she's wished she had. For some reason, no matter what the topic, apparently, it seems that every conversation turns sexual between those two. They could literally be talking about cheese and BOOM. Suddenly. someone's wanting to wrap their lips around somebody else's something. It is honestly too much for the songbird to handle sometimes.

Nevertheless, the strange turn of events has left her in the apartment with Quinn's strange new friend, Cat. Deciding that it is best to get to know Quinn's friend a little better, Rachel decides to chat with her a bit. Just to check her out, because, hey, that's what a good roommate would do, right? Make sure said new friend isn't an axe murderer.

So, Rachel takes the recently vacated seat next to the new girl. "So, Cat."

"Uh-huh." Cat still seems distracted by whatever it is she is doing on her phone.

"How do you know Quinn?" Rachel pries.

"I told you silly. Quinn's my friend!" Cat answers, quite proudly if Rachel is honest, setting her phone back on the table.

"Of course, my apologies, I mean like how did you two meet? Do you also attend Columbia?" Honestly, the idea kind of baffles Rachel.

"Yup! We have class together. Quinn's a really good partner. Like _really_ good." Cat emphasizes, looking Rachel directly in the eye.

OK...

Good at what? What class? Are they working on an assignment together? That would explain why the redhead has suddenly popped up out of the blue.

Before Rachel has the opportunity to grill the girl about that, Cat pops up from the couch.

"Gotta pee!" she squeals before rushing off to the bathroom. Surprisingly, she seems to navigate through the apartment naturally.

That's also odd.

Her curiosity severely peaked by the bubbly girl now, Rachel decides she _must_ know what this girl's deal is as she makes her way to stake out the bathroom.

For all her preaching of morality, Rachel has never been one to respect other's privacy when she needs answers.

She quickly listens for the front door for signs of her absent roommate before pressing her ear to the bathroom door.

She accidentally lets out a shriek when the door is pulled open upon contact, almost toppling over the girl who looks just as surprised to see her.

"What're you doing" Cat asks in a low voice; the least enthusiasm Rachel has heard from her since their meeting.

Desperately trying to save face and not seem like a peeping tom, Rachel stutters out something she hopes the girl will believe, "I-I just figured you might need help finding the bathroom, so I followed you."

Nothing wrong with being a good host, right?

"OH!" And the enthusiasm is back so quickly Rachel almost gets whiplash. "That's so nice of you!" Again, Rachel finds herself in a bone crushing hug. "But, I already found it! See!" Cat gestures behind her to the open door as if to emphasize her discovery.

"Yeah…how was that exactly?" Rachel inquires, prior embarrassment from being caught immediately replaced with her thirst for information.

"How was what exactly?" Cat asks, head lolling to the side to show her confusion. Rachel can't help how she starts to question even more the girl's attendance at an Ivy League.

With an exasperated sigh, Rachel goes in for the information she desires, "How do you know where the bathroom is? Have you been here before?"

"Of course I have, silly." Cat giggles, poking Rachel in her shoulder. She does not appreciate the poking, but she needs to be cordial with the girl that was slowly working her nerves if she's going to get anything out of her.

"When? I've never seen you before."

"I've never seen you before either." The redhead giggles behind her hands. For the life of her, Rachel cannot understand why it is so hard to move this conversation forward. It's like the small girl is dodging the conversation altogether.

"Your hair is really soft." This girl was really touchy feely and she's not sure how she feels about it She's never met someone quite like that before. Except for maybe Brittany. She can't help but wonder if she's the same way with Quinn...

The moment the thought comes to her, Rachel can't keep the gasp in. It's like all the stars have lined up. In the most dramatic way.

"WHAT?" comes the surprised response from the houseguest who is now several feet away from her, eyes wide as the hole forming in Rachel's stomach.

"N-nothing. I just remembered. I was supposed to call my dads. Bye!" Rachel all but runs to her room, slamming the door behind her, leaving a confused Cat in the hallway.

* * *

Swan diving in her bed, Rachel can't help but get lost in her own thoughts. Lying on her back, eyes following her ceiling fan, one thought keeps coming back.

Is her roommate cheating?

Is Quinn cheating on Santana?

With _**that**_ girl?

Sure, Cat is pretty, but she seems a bit dim, if anyone is honest. What could she possibly offer Quinn that Santana couldn't?

Santana is…Santana. Sure she's a lot to deal with. And has a bark as bad as her bite. And is unnecessarily cruel and crude sometimes. And irrationally jealous. But, those are the things that make her Santana Lopez. The same Santana Lopez that she is almost 1000% sure her roommate is (was?) pretty madly in love with, despite the girl's…quirks.

So, it doesn't make any sense.

Maybe Quinn and Santana broke-up and this isn't actually an affair? No, then why would Santana be calling? And there is NO WAY that Quinn wouldn't have said something. Maybe they had a fight? And this is Quinn...venting her frustrations? Come to think of it, Rachel hasn't seen Santana in their home in almost 4 days. That's legitimately an all time record. Is this why her roommate hasn't been bringing her girlfriend around? Because she is fooling around with little red home wrecker? The thought alone makes Rachel's dramatic little heart sink.

And now she's torn.

She loves Quinn. She really does. For as much as the girl refutes it, she really is her best friend. And they are roommates! That means something.

But, for as much as Satan rises her blood pressure, she respects Santana an awful lot. Her fellow brunette is just as in love with Quinn as Quinn seemed to be with her. The fiery girl is fiercely protective of the blonde, sometimes borderline possessive; her blonde roommate seems to love it, regardless. The brunette is nothing if not loyal to those she cares about. Especially Quinn. She literally threatened to thrawp a guy over the head with a bottle of Ciroc because he had just given her girlfriend elevator eyes at a club they'd all ventured off to. Admittedly, she had already been about 6 shots in, but the sentiment was all the same.

But Quinn's no saint either! For every quirk that Santana has, Quinn has one to match it. She's mischievous as all hell. Which, considering high school, is a surprise to absolutely no one. She's also just as cocky as she was in high school, which did nothing to sooth her girlfriend's jealousy as men and women alike took to the way she carries herself. But she's also very patient, which one can only assume is necessary when dealing with a Santana Lopez. And when she's not being the HBIC everyone knows she still has in her, she's actually quite the sweetheart.

For someone as complex as Santana to be that committed to someone as complicated as Quinn is a miracle and deserves all the kudos. And If her partner is truly being unfaithful, she has every right to know.

But Quinn.

Although, there is never a justification for infidelity, Rachel can't help but give her roommate the benefit of a doubt. Quinn's a good person. Would she really do that to Santana? Maybe that red headed demon seduced her and Quinn's been thinking with her little head instead of her big one.

With an ignited thirst for the truth, and a possible reconciliation of a love hanging by the hinges, Rachel is determined to figure out the truth behind her roommate and this…Cat. And if her suspicious are correct, then…one day her roommate will grow to forgive her.

What's right is right.

* * *

Exiting her room thirty minutes later, Rachel finds Quinn has returned from her phone call with her girlfriend and is back on the couch with the _possible _home wrecker.

One thing Rachel cannot figure out is why Quinn would bring her mistress (-possible mistress she has to keep telling herself) home and just parade her around. Does she not think that Rachel would care? That her own personal holdings with Santana would keep her from doing what is right? Well, she is sadly mistaking. MIGHT be sadly mistaking.

Taking a seat at their bar in the kitchen where she can still keep an eye on them, the short bruneete pulls out her iPad so she can at least make it seem as though she isn't playing Sherlock Holmes with their lives.

Although they seem to both be focusing on their work, their proximity makes Rachel uncomfortable. It's as if they're not _at all_ uncomfortable with each other.

All of 5 minutes go by, Rachel barely blinking, before either girl on the couch breaks the silence that has enveloped the room.

And, of course, it's the little home wrecker herself.

"Quinn, this doesn't make any sense." she whines.

The way she whines makes her sound like a frustrated child. _Fitting._

"Which part?" Quinn asks, dropping her own work.

"How am I supposed to write stage directions if there is no stage?" Cat huffs.

Stage directions? Ah. Maybe this girl actually is in one of Quinn's drama classes. Her roommate decided to take on a minor in Drama and Theater Arts to somehow compliment her Business Management major.

She claims that it will make her a more well-rounded applicant for possible grad schools.

Fair enough.

**_Rachel |0_**

**_Possible Home Wrecker | 1_**

"You don't need a stage, Cat." Quinn chuckles. "You just pretend there's one."

"How do I do that?" Cat asks, seemingly intrigued by Quinn's advise.

"Just use that giant brain of yours." For some reason, the complete lack of sarcasm in that sentence rubs Rachel in all the wrong ways. Quinn is hardly the type to stroke someone's ego. She'd sooner rain on your parade. Unless your name is Santana. Or, apparently, Cat.

"Like you tell me all those stories about your brother, do it just like that. Just with a few more details so people can see it exactly like you see it. Write it exactly how you imagine it happening in your head." Quinn coaches.

"Hmm, I'll try." Cat responds, tightly closing her eyes and appearing to be thinking really hard. Like she might burst a brain vessel, hard.

Before she can go back to her own work, Quinn's phone vibrates. Rachel can't help but notice the way Quinn checks it, stares, and then ignores it. She also can't help but notice how uncomfortable and tense the blonde seems now.

Rachel is interrupted from her intense eye contact with the top of Quinn's head when Cat excitedly pops up from the couch. "I got it!"

Rachel is nearly keeling over with a heart attack from the unexpected explosion, but Quinn seems all too used to this noise, only offering the girl a smile before averting her eyes back to her book. Too bad, as she is wholly unprepared for the way the smallish girl launches herself onto her lap. "Thank you Quinnnnn! You're so smart!"

Rachel's suspicions of an affair are almost completely erased by the look of pure discomfort on her roommate's face as Cat smothers her in what Rachel assumes is just her touchy nature.

_Almost_.

That almost completely dissolves when Catleaves a quick peck on the blonde's right cheek.

And Rachel's jaw literally drops.

Sure, friends kiss friends on the cheek all the time. But not Quinn Fabray. Her ex-boyfriend, Seth, learned that the hard way.

_**Rachel | 5**_

_**Possible Home wrecker |1**_

"Your little friend's poking me, Quinnie" the redhead laughs as she lets the tense blonde go.

If her jaw wasn't on the floor already, it certainly was now. In the midst of trying to collect herself as discreetly as she can, Cat has already reclaimed her own spot on the couch, laughing heartedly as Quinn seems to be turning more red by the second.

"I-I'm sorry! I-You, that was..." Quinn stutters out.

"Quinn." And there's that serious voice again. "It's fine!" Cat giggles. "It's nothing new, right?." She winks as she pats Quinn's thigh. "Anyway, I've got class soon!" she says as she packs away her things "I'll see you later Quinn! Thanks again." And just as fast as she blew in, she blows out of the apartment.

A silence follows the door as Quinn just stares at the table, probably contemplating the fastest way out of the living room.

As soon as she breaks to escape, Rachel is in front of her.

"Hi Quinn." Rachel slaps the fakest grin on her face as she addresses the blonde.

"Sup Rach." Quinn would probably notice the sarcastic smile on her shorter roommate's face was she not fidgeting so much.

"Whatcha up to? Finish all your work?" She inquires, nosily.

"Uhhh…yeah most of – "

"Where's Cat off to?"

"Hmm, uh class she said."

"What class?"

"I don't know...I didn't ask..."

"Where's she from?"

"Hollywood. Why?" Quinn's seems to get more antsy by the second.

"Interesting. How come I've never met her?"

"Rachel, what's up with the 20 questions?" The blonde demands growing frustrated, as she has yet to successfully maneuver around her persistent roommate.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Rachel demands. Quinn's edginess was doing nothing to quell her fears.

"I'm just going to take a shower..." The blonde mumbles, eyes accidentally shifting south out of habit.

Rachel can't help that her own eyes follow, only to land on what she _absolutely_ knows to be an boner. WHY DOES QUINN HAVE A BONER?

**_Rachel | 20_**

**_Cat | 1_**

**_Quinn |-1 million_**

For the second time that day, Rachel lets out an audible gasps as Quinn finally manages to get around the shocked brunette.

And now Rachel Barbara Berry has her proof.

Not only has Quinn gotten it up for the treacherous redhead, but apparently, that wasn't the first time!

And now, Rachel has all the security she needs to take this to her poor brunette nemeses who her cheating roommate is sadly messing around.

* * *

It isn't hard for Rachel to figure out where Santana lives; the one perk she has found thus far about attending the same university. After getting the girl's address from the school's online directory, Rachel is on her way, bearing the worst news she's had the duty to deliver since she'd had to tell her high school sweetheart, Finn Hudson, that she was leaving him to pursue her dreams in New York.

Upon entering the dormitory, Rachel is immediately grateful that she has never had to live in one. She better understands now why Santana is always in her home. There are people hanging out everywhere and everything just looks so messy. She can't imagine having to share so much personal space with so many people. Although, she must admit, if it hadn't been for them she wouldn't have gotten into the building.

She thinks maybe she should have called Santana first, but the drama queen in her HAS to do this in person. It's only right.

Walking up the couple of flights to reach Santana's dorm room, Rachel starts pounding on the door with Santana's name, as well as her roommate's (her name is Maya, ahhh), on it. Until it is aggressively flung open by a not very pleased ex-cheerio. Just the girl she's looking for.

"What. The. Fuck."

"Santana, I need to talk to you."

"No." Santana replies, shutting the door.

"Please! It's important!" Rachel prompts, palm keeping the door from slamming in her face.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure Quinn will care literally _eons_ more." Santana scowls, eyes burning a hole into the hand keeping her door open.

"It's about Quinn."

For all the bravado and apathy that the gritty girl generally emits, she's not very good at keeping genuine fear off of her face.

"Is she dead?" she barely whispers.

"Wha-what. No. Don't be silly Santana." Rachel huffs.

It was like the world was suddenly lifted from her shoulders, "Ay dios mio, Berry. Fuck! Don't scare me like that."

"I don't know how your jumping to conclusions is any fault of mine, but what I have to tell you is still rather important. May I come in?" Rachel pushes her way in, not bothering to wait for an answer. The anxiety of what she is holding in is eating away at her.

After quickly looking around and seeing no sign of a roommate, Rachel decides to go for it. "You might want to sit down for this."

"How do you know where I live, hobbit?"

"I have my ways. Listen, stand if you want, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"And I'm warning you, you've wasted about 3 of the 5 minutes I've allotted to you being in my room."

"Can't you just listen without being a bitch for 3 seconds?"

"You should already know that I can't do that, Frodo."

"Fine, Santana."

"I know I am."

"Jesus Santana."

"Aren't you Jewish?"

"Quinn's cheating on you!" hands covering her mouth, Rachel could do nothing but stare at her hotheaded friend. She definitely didn't plan for it to come out that way. She'd practiced several times on the way over here how she would break the news to Santana. Blurting it to her face had never made the list.

"Excuse you."

"I'm sorry Santana. I didn't mean for you to hear it like that. In fact, you shouldn't have had to hear it from me at all, bu- "

"Clam it, Berry. You're tripping." Santana says, rather coolly, walking to sit on her bed that Rachel is standing in front of. "Fabray's not cheating on me."

"But, I saw- "

"Whatever it is you saw, I'm sure you just misinterpreted. Probably something your weird, lonely, dwarf brain hallucinated for you. There's no way in hell anyone would step out on a Lopez." The brunette says with the upmost confidence.

"How can you be so sure I'm wrong?" Rachel questions. She knows what she saw, but Santana sounds so confident.

"Because I'm great in bed."

"Santana." Rachel huffs, "You of all people know that sex doesn't keep people loyal."

"Shots fired, Berry. You're skating on thin waters." Santana replies, the subtle snub not fazing her a bit. "She's also pretty fucking in love with me."

"And you, her?" Rachel inquires, ignoring the girl's idle threat.

"Sometimes. Is there a method to your madness, hobbit? I was enjoying my alone time."

Rachel looks around the room. The girl's desk is covered in papers that Rachel must have interrupted her from. "Why are you doing it here?"

"Doing what?"

"Studying."

"…because I live here…the fuck?" Santana answers, incredulously.

"No. I mean, I haven't seen you in my home lately. You usually study there."

"Aww" Santana coos sarcastically, "you miss me already, dwarf?"

"Not at all."

Santana laughs at the indignant blush coating Rachel's face, "If you must know, I have an econ exam in like two days. Quinn's distracting, so I've been shacking up in my own home."

Well, that explains Santana's absence.

"Does Quinn know about your exam?" Rachel inquires.

"Of course she does. Just like I know she has to turn in that stupid script on Friday that's she's low-key been stressing me out about with all her complaining. Another reason I've decided to get ghost."

Interesting.

"So, Quinn knew you wouldn't be around all week?"

Letting out a huff, Santana sits up on her bed, "What are you getting at, Berry?"

"I already told you, I believe that Quinn is, as you say, stepping out on you."

"And I told you," Santana rolls her eyes, "there's no way in hell."

"But Santana, you didn't see them." Rachel replies, exasperatedly.

"See who? Who is this sexy goddess sent from heaven above with the one goal of seducing my girlfriend away from me?" Santana asks, if only to humor her girlfriend's roommate.

"CAT!"

The way Santana's face falls lets Rachel know that the name is ringing bells.

But before the hotheaded girl can react, the door flies open as Santana's mysterious roommate, Maya, enters.

Rachel watches as Maya, who must have noticed the solemn look on her roommate's face, and Santana seem to have a conversation with their eyes.

"I'll grab my bat."

* * *

Rachel goes through the events of the past few minutes in her head again, and they're still not making much sense to her. She has no idea how she ended up in a taxi with a fuming Santana demanding all kinds of answers from her while her bat wielding roommate, who Rachel has just discovered is extremely loyal yet volatile, is shouting directions at their taxi driver after demanding the address from Rachel.

"Tell me again what you saw, short stack. I'm going to need it fresh in my memory so I can scratch that bitch's eyes out with a clear conscious." Santana seethes.

Rachel doesn't know if she should be fueling the scorned woman's fury or fending for Quinn's life at this point.

"W-well, I saw them together on the couch and they were sitting awfully close to each other. Quinn was helping her with some work and Cat got all excited and kissed her. On the cheek! Then Quinn got all excited I guess, cuz she got um-er…turned on. And then Cat implied that she'd seen it before, her parts I mean. And I saw for myself that she was, indeed, turned on. And I must say, I wasn't expecting Quinn to be so...impressive." Rachel finishes slowly, earning a growl from fuming brunette next to her.

"I already have to go all Lima Heights on that simple bitch. Don't make me add you to that list, hobbit."

Rachel just gives the girl the most empathetic look she can muster.

"When I'm done with her, she won't have a dick for anyone to gawk at anymore." Santana continues to fume.

"I don't mean to pry" Rachel says ironically as she prepares to do just that, "but do you know the Cat girl?" she asks, gaining the attention of both companions.

"Unfortunately. I hate that bitch more than I hated Sue Sylvester sometimes." Wow. That's a lot of animosity.

"Why? What did she do? Oh my god, has she and Quinn done this before? Santana, you don't deserve that, you know that right?" Rachel rambles.

"Breathe, Berry." Santana rolls her eyes. "And to answer your question: not exactly."

"Care to elaborate?" Maya jumps in for the first time, clearly interested.

"While part of me feels like that's personal, Auntie Snixx is telling me to expose the bitch."

"Soooooooo" both Rachel and Maya push.

"She and Quinn used to fuck."

"I knew it!" Maya proclaims.

"Used to as in…" Rachel asks for clarification.

"As in before we were together…and apparently during…bitch." Santana boils.

"Were they together?" Quinn never struck her as someone who enjoyed meaningless sex. Then again, Quinn also never struck her as a cheater.

"I don't know. I don't really think so. Quinn never introduced her to me as her ex-girlfriend." Santana explains.

"Did she introduce her as her fuckbuddy?" Maya jumps in.

"Nope. She was just _Cat_." Santana huffs out.

"Then how'd you know they were sleeping together?" Rachel continues her onslaught of questions.

"Because before we got together, I used to hang out over Quinn's place all the time, but as her _friend. _And that bitch was _always_ there."

"Kind of like you are now." Rachel cuts in.

_"Exactly. _And Quinn and I fuck all the time_."_

"I've noticed." Rachel deadpans.

"I mean, _all the time_." Santana emphasizes. "One time Q went down on me when we were all watching 'Magic Mike' and you fell asleep."

"…I was sitting right next to you." Well, that's...disgusting.

"I know. One of the best orgasms I've ever had. The things that girl can do with her tongue." Santana says, a far away look in her eye.

"Okay, first of all, TMI!" Rachel announces, "Second of all, you're losing focus. You should be upset right now!"

"Right. Anyways. That bitch was always there and they were always fucking. In fact, that's how I found out about Quinn's dick in the fist place." The brunette reveals. "One time I came over and the red devil was leaving and I think she must have blue balled Q or something because when I walked in and hugged her she had a _massive_ boner and looked really flushed. Like, who just walks around like that? I think she must've forgotten that I didn't know yet because she didn't even realize until I pointed it out." Santana chuckles at the memory. "To be honest, that was actually the first time we ever had sex."

"What? Really? You had sex with her for the first time right after you thought she had almost had sex with someone else?" Rachel asks, incredulously.

"Ugh stop judging, hobbit. I didn't just jump into her bed. I have a little more class than that, no matter how hot Quinn is. And at the time I didn't even know they were fucking. I didn't start putting those dots together until after we got together. I was wondering why I didn't see the red bitch around anymore. I never asked because I never cared. Good riddance."

"I see, I see." Rachel nods.

"And that day, Q was looking so fucking sexy. And finding out about her dick only made me want her more than I already did before I came over, because, let's be honest, that's why I was coming over. She was so shy about it…not anymore, but at the time. And she was so charming. And I had wanted her for so long. And her pussy eating game was on point a-

"Again with the TMI..."

"...and she was just so fucking irresistible that night that my panties just dropped. And they've been dropping ever sense. That woman is literally a goddess in bed." Santana finishes.

"That's a very…. charming story" Rachel replies.

"Yeah whatever. Moral of the story, Q and the Red Witch used to hook-up and now they're fucking again and we're going to go destroy them both. _NOBODY _steps out on a Lopez. Not even a fine ass Fabray." Santana growls.

* * *

Once they've made it back to the apartment, Rachel suddenly has the the piece of mind to try to quell Santana's anger for the safety of her roommate; she doesn't want Quinn's blood on her hands.

"Do you think that you two can just talk? Hash it out like adults, you know?" She tries.

"No." Is Santana's curt response.

"But Santa-"

"Open the door, Rachel."

Rachel is momentarily stunned by the use of her real name. Looking at Santana's face, for the first time she sees the immense hurt on the girl's face. The lover in her knows she can't deny the heartbroken girl her confrontation with Quinn. And deep down, she knows Santana wouldn't hurt Quinn. Despite how hurt she is, she does love her.

She can't say the same for Cat.

"Okay." she relents as she opens the door.

There is a collective sigh as they all see that the apartment appears to be empty.

Santana is the first to enter and immediately starts to pull the couch apart.

"What are you doing?" Rachel questions, albeit hesitantly, not wanting to endure the rage that Santana is apparently releasing on their couch.

"What does it look like? I'm looking for evidence." She answers as if it's the most logical answer. "Quinn can be so type A sometimes. Has to debunk everything with logic and facts. It's super annoying. So, unless we catch her in the act, we're going to need evidence to build a case against her cheating ass." Santana explains.

"Can't you just tell her that you know?" Rachel questions.

"Not really. She'd question it too much. Probably turn it back on me. She's done that to you millions of times, can't believe you never noticed." Rachel can't help the indignant feeling she gets at the confession. "I need something that she can't squirm her way out of. Come on, help me!" she yells at the other two occupants in the room.

Both Rachel and Maya comply as they make their way to the kitchen to look for…something. It's then that Rachel notices that Maya is still wielding the bat.

"So, why'd you bring the bat?"

"Because. We're going to fuck her shit up." Maya shrugs.

"Oh."

"Look. Two glasses. For two people. Clue or nah?" Maya asks, pointing the bat in the sink.

"Hmm possibly. But not enough to prove that there is an affair."

"Fair enough. Let 's check her room!" Maya excitedly suggests.

"Invasive, but necessary." Rachel reasons.

As they make their way to Quinn's bedroom, they are stopped in their tracks as Santana comes storming their way with what appears to be the bathroom trashcan in her hand.

"She fucking did it!"

"What did you find?!" both Rachel and Maya ask simultaneously.

"A FUCKING USED CONDOM!" She yells.

And for the umpteenth time that day, there's a collective gasp.

"The fucking up of shit shall now commence," Maya announces, eyes narrowed and bat drawn.

"AND ITS FUCKING DUREX. THAT BITCH DIDN'T EVEN GET THE GOOD SHIT." Santana continues to scream.

Rachel flushes at hearing the new info, "Is there something wrong with Durex?"

"Quinn ONLY uses Trojan. Last time we tried Durex she got a fucking rash on her dick." The scorned woman explains.

Rachel flushes even more. The date she'd brought home two nights before, Harry, had seemed pretty content with the Durex they'd used, even boasting about the ridges in it...and he had gone straight to the bathroom after...

"Actually Santana, that might not be Q-"

She is interrupted by the opening of a door.

This time when the door opens, all hell breaks loose.

Quinn, unfortunately accompanied by Cat, has barely stepped foot into the living room before Santana has launched herself towards the surprised duo, only Maya and Rachel keeping her from reaching her targets.

"How fucking dare you cheat on me with that PUTA! Yo soy de Lima Heights Adjacent! Hacemos cosas malas! Cosas muy malas! I'm going to destroy everything you own with the razor blades I keep in my hair!" The crazed girl yells out, lashing around in her friends' arms.

Quinn for her part, looks sadly confused about her girlfriend's rage. Cat, seemingly terrified by the hotheaded girl, has cowered away towards the door.

"Santana! What are you talking about? Why are you threatening my life right now? What happened?" Quinn questions, cautiously approaching her upset girlfriend.

"You're fucking stepping out on me, that's what happened!" Santana proclaims.

"What?! No I'm not! What gave you that idea? No, San I love you." Cat, who'd practically disappeared, decides that this was the best moment to reappear as Santana seems to have calmed down a bit as she's stopped lashing around.

Her presence seems to only rile the girl up more as she starts thrashing against the arms holding her back again. "LIAR!"

Rachel, still trying to hold Santana back, quietly whispers to the girl in attempt to deescalate the situation "Santana, remember the evidence. Use the evidence. Trap her so she can't deny it. "

The room gets significantly quieter as Santana seems to be composing herself and reigning in her anger. When she appears slightly less volatile her two companions release her.

The icy glare that Santana levels on her girlfriend is enough to send chills down Rachel's spine, though it doesn't seem to have the same affect on the still confused blonde. In fact, the blonde looks just a tad bit…hotter?

"So you think I'm cheating on you?" Quinn asks, seemingly trying to keep her own chill.

"You are." Santana barks.

"Even though I've told you I love you countless times?"

"Actions speak louder than words, Quinnie." She spits out.

"Okay. And you're sure that it's not just the little green monster you always carry on your back making you paranoid?" Quinn smirks. And if this were Rachel's fight, she wouldn't have been able to stop herself from slapping that cocky ass smirk off of Quinn's face. Apparently, when it comes to Quinn (and her cockiness, no pun intended), Santana has more restraint than she gives her credit for.

"Fuck you, I'm not paranoid Fabray. You're just a fucking asshole."

Quinn shakes her head as she appears to take in her surroundings for the first time since being ambushed.

"Why are you carrying a bat?" She directs towards Maya, who she's seemingly familiar with. _That answers that question..._

"Ready to fuck your shit up."

"Right. Okay." She turns her attention and is now making direct eye contact with her roommate who'd been avoiding her since the door opened. "Rachel, please tell me you're not involved in any of this."

"I-I, I- was..."

"Leave the hobbit out of this, blondie." Santana jumps in for the save. "This is between me and you. And my roommate since she's going to help me burn this place to the ground."

"You're so dramatic, Lopez. Look. Tell me what's got you so crazy right now. Why do you think I'm cheating on you?"

"Because of her!" Santana points accusingly at the quiet redhead to Quinn's left.

"Cat? You think I'm messing around with Cat? What? Why?" The honest confusion on the blonde's face doesn't really sit well in Rachel's stomach.

"Because, you two have been fucking all up and down this house! And I have all the proof." Santana claims.

"Eep!" Cat squeals, the first sound she's made since entering the house.

"What proof?"

"Here." Santana says, thrusting the trashcan she'd sat down into her girlfriend's hands. "How big is the rash this time, slut?"

"Watch your mouth Santana," Quinn states calmly, peeking into the wastebasket. "That's not mine. You of all people should know I don't use Durex."

"Then why the hell is it in there, Quinn?!" Santana demands.

For the second time that day, Rachel finds herself in intense eye contact with her roommate.

"Rachel…"

"Guilty." the shorter girl squeaks.

"Hobbit! This is yours?" Santana asks incredulously. "Who are YOU fucking?!"

"I'm sorry Santana, I only realized right before Quinn walked in! I was going to tell you! But, either way that doesn't prove anything!" Rachel claims, red as a beet. "What about when I saw you two kiss? And you got all…excited and practically ran away to go take a _shower_?" she uses air quotes emphasizing her disbelief.

"YEAH!" Santana aids. "Why are you trying to stick your micropenis in random bimbos?"

And now it was Quinn's turn to blush, but not at the quip that she seemingly ignores. For good reason. Almost everyone in the room knows that Quinn is anything but tiny. The blonde does seem a bit flushed, however, rather than guilty. "Firstly, we didn't kiss. She pecked me on the cheek as thanks. And, well, Cat…does that sometimes. Actually, all the time. With lots of people. She's all touchy feely." She explains.

"I love hugs!" Cat pipes in and giggles.

"But I wasn't…excited because of that." The blonde flushes more. "I was looking at a message and…"

"From who?!" Santana demands "Do I need to find this bitch, too?"

"From you, Santana! Jesus." Quinn shouts. "I was looking at the picture you sent me of you when you were taking a...study break."

Rachel can practically see the light bulb go off in Santana's head. "Ooooooh yeah. That was hot. Can't blame you for getting all hot and bothered about that." Santana smirks.

"Exactly. And, well, it was a little bit distracting…And I've barely seen you in days." Quinn answers with a far away look. Rachel is no longer convinced that the red hue in her cheeks is just from embarrassment. "And I left super fast because you were literally starring at my boner and it was...weird." Quinn finishes.

Rachel can more than feel the death glare Santana sends her way. "It was an accident!"

"Still don't think you're being irrational?" Quinn throws to her girlfriend.

Santana does seem a bit stuck and turns towards Rachel for the tapin, eyes still narrowed.

"Uh, well what about all the other stuff?"

"What other stuff?"

"Like, taking the phone call outside, or Cat knowing about your...parts, or Cat knowing where the bathroom is, or Cat just appearing out of nowhere the same week that Santana is nowhere to be found." Rachel lists off. "As your roommate, I do notice these things. And I love you, Quinn, truly I do. But adultery is absolutely not okay."

"Oh Rachel." Quinn sighs. "I wish you would just ask me about these things instead of just jumping to conclusions and getting my nutcase of a girlfriend all worked up and her clearly destructive roommate too."

"Well..." Rachel doesn't really have a response for that.

"I took that call outside because Santana here wanted to talk dirty. Another study break, I guess." She explains, nodding at her girlfriend who's only a couple of feet in front of her, arms still crossed. "I didn't want to do that in front of Cat."

"Why not? You do it in front of me all the time." Rachel accuses.

"Well, you've never mentioned it bothers you, though." Quinn chuckles.

"Are you seriou-"

"Clam it. What about everything else?" Santana pushes.

"Well, Cat knows where the bathroom is because she used to live here before you Rachel did. And that's also how she knows about me. She walked in on me in the bathroom once."

"Excuse you!" Santana shouts.

"Yes, Santana?" Quinn asks, exasperatedly.

"You never told me she used to live here!" the salty brunette claims as she pokes the blonde in her shoulder.

"Are you serious? You were here! You were over here like every other day when she lived here." Quinn exclaims.

"Wait."

"Seriously, San. Connect the dots."

"Those times I would come over and she was always here, its because she lived here?" Santana asks. And it's the most serious question she's ever asked.

"Duh Santana, come on. What did you think?"

Even Rachel can't help but roll her eyes. _Wow._

"I thought she was just a friend you had from Columbia! And then I thought she was your fuckbuddy." Santana explains.

"We were never together."

"Never said you were."

"We never slept together either. We were just roommates. It's your fault you didn't connect those dots 'til now, San."

"Why'd she move out?" Santana huffs, changing the subject to save herself from further foolery.

"Ironically enough, she moved in with her partner. She's been over because we're working on the theater script together." Quinn further explains, rolling her eyes at the petulant look on her girlfriend's face.

"Ohhhhhh." comes the collective response from the women in the room, including Cat. Which, ok...?

"Seriously. Anymore questions to quell your crazy?"

The silence that falls among the room is deafening.

"Wel...this is awkard." Maya annouces, lightly swinging her bat.

The way Santana suddenly wraps herself around Quinn's body, Rachel did not see coming.

"I'm sooo sorry baby. I didn't mean it. I just got so jealous because I love you and stuff." comes the barely heard muffles.

To everyone's surprise, the former HBIC does nothing but chuckle and wrap her arms around the girl glued to her torso. "No worries, love." _If that's not love, then what is?_

"But Santana."

"Yeah..?" Santana sounds like she knows someone is about to take all her candy away.

"I love you. Don't ever forget that. Okay?" The other three women in the room can't help the collective _awwws_ that slip from their mouths.

"I love you, too." She responds, pulling her face from the blonde's shoulder to pull her into a kiss.

Awkwardly standing around as their friends make-out in front of them, the remaining three women in the room share glances. "Anybody want to get food?" Maya throws out, finally relinquishing her bat.

"I DO! "Cat squeals

"Dope. Let's go." Maya responds, heading towards the door. "My name is Maya by the way."

"I'm Cat!" The bubbly girl responds as she latches onto Mayas arm and they exit the apartment.

Rachel, for her part, is left standing idly by, waiting for the girls to finish so she can riddle them with apologies for starting all this mess.

After a couple of minutes go by with no end in sight she clears her throat.

When the two stop to look at her, the brunette ex-cheerio levels her with one of her signature glares.

"I just want to say that I am sincerely sorry for causing all of this. I jumped to conclusions and made assumptions and I put you both in a bad situation and I am so sorry." she says all in one breathe.

While Santana looks ready to bite her head off, Quinn interrupts the possible chaos with a smile to her roommate. "It's all good Rach. It's nice that there's somebody else out there who cares about Santana enough to look out for her like you did. You're a good friend."

Although Rachel hadn't been expecting that, she can't help how fuzzy she feels from hearing it. "Of course, Quinn! And I would do the same for you, I hope you know." She smiles brilliantly.

Quinn just chuckles good naturally. "I know Rachel."

"Babe, why are you being nice to her? She almost made me kill you." Santana whines, pulling her girlfriend's attention away from her nemesis.

Quinn just laughs out loud and Rachel feels too good to let Santana get to her.

"San, sometimes you just have to let people care about you." Quinn tells her girlfriend, kissing her forehead.

"I let you care about me." Santana replies, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Mmmhmm, sometimes." Quinn giggles. "When you're not being a hothead."

"Blame Snixx." Santana shrugs. "I'll let you care about me right now if you want." She suggests, eyes slightly hooded.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Don't think I didn't notice you get all hot when I was yelling at you."

"Well, you know how I feel when you get all demanding and unrelenting." Quinn whispers back before being shoved back onto the couch behind her, Santana hurriedly crawling into her lap.

"I want to show you how sorry I really am." Santana husks, trailing kisses down the blonde's neck and subtly undoing the blonde's pants.

"What about econ?." the blonde moans.

"There's something else I want to work on first." the seductive brunette divulges into the writhing blonde's ear, hand reaching past the elastic of boxer-briefs.

Still reeling from the compliment Quinn paid her friendship and the drastic turn of events, Rachel can't even find it in her to be bothered by the fact that her friends have literally begun to ravage each other in front of her as she quietly leaves the apartment, content smile plastered on her face.

* * *

_**Ayyyyyyyyyyeeee, I found the coffee beans. And guess what? They were at Starbucks. And guess what else. My update for TGM is almost done...or nearly started. We'll see. **_


End file.
